godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akub Goldberg
'''Akub "Jake the Gold-Sniffer" Goldberg '''was an American casino owner who was the founder of the American Eagle casino and hotel in Las Vegas. Goldberg was a powerful casino owner who had ties with Hyman Roth during the 1930s and 1940s, and was an ally of Moe Greene. However, he was assassinated by the Corleone crime family in 1952 to clear the way for expansion in the city. Biography Goldberg was born to Yitzhak Goldberg and Analise Baumberger, two Ashkenazic parents who immigrated from Schleswig-Holstein in the German Empire in 1901. Goldberg was raised in a Jewish household and was a Kosher Jew, obeying strict customs according to the Talmud. He became an accountant as a young man, working for Hyman Roth's legal team, and later purchased a penthouse on the top of the Old Nest Hotel in Las Vegas, a defunct building that was all his. He renovated it, with some help from Benjamin Siegel and Moe Greene, and made lots of money from the "American Eagle" business. Goldberg increased the building's size to fit the whole area of what today is Ground Zero, building one of the biggest casinos that the world has ever seen. Goldberg's talent for advertising earned him the nickname "Jake the Gold-Sniffer", although this may have been as well a racial slur against his heritage. Goldberg was skilled in stealing money, and may have organized the Gambler's Landing Heist of 1941, which stole $15,000,000 from the Gambler's Landing casino. He became wealthy afterwards, and when a lawyer threatened to sue, his body was found shortly afterwards with his ring finger cut off, and placed on a dead woman who lay next to him. A note read "Married to law, 1941". Goldberg was charged with the murder of Shmuel Hewittson and Roberta Haufken but the opposing lawyer was again dead during the case, with his body found riddled with bullets in an alleyway. Goldberg hired members of Murder, Inc. to deal with hitmen sent to kill him by the Leone crime family, responding by killing two of them. In 1952, when the Corleone crime family tried to move Las Vegas, Akub Goldberg refused to sell out his casino unless they whacked family Soldato Michael Martone, who was a strong-armer who had tried to muscle in on his business recently. When he allowed the Barrese crime family to establish a prostitution racket upstairs in his hotel, the Corleones sent hitmen to kill him, including Martone. He shot two of them, but since Martone was dying, he couldn't kill him because it was not Kosher, so Martone escaped to inform the Corleones of his safehouse. Death Goldberg was shot to death outside of the Bar Kokhba Grand Synagogue as he was exiting Sabbath on Friday, August 15, taking around ten bullets after the hitmen opened fire on him with handguns. Defenseless, he attempted to run to his car but collapsed in the middle of the parking lot in a pool of his blood and died there, with nobody calling the LVPD to help him. His death cemented Corleone control over the American Eagle. Category:Killed Category:Jews Category:Americans Category:Mobsters Category:Roth